Where My Heart Lays (Yatori)
by yatorifics
Summary: 'Please don't ever leave me' [Incomplete, will update pretty often though!] Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic :) I'm not amazing at writing so I apologise if this isn't amazing but I really wanted to write a fanfic on the best ship ever (yatori of course!) I'd really appreciate it if you left your opinion in the comments as well! Enjoy :)
1. Prologue ('Normal')

Prologue ('Normal')

I looked at my clock. 6:30AM, once again.

Waking up on a Tuesday used to be so normal, so familiar to my mind and body clock. But I guess you could say that times had changed and that the world had moved on from its normality and that things had changed for the better..

actually, more like for the worse.

2 months ago, a large earthquake occurred in Japan, destroying many different buildings, jobs and lives. The magnitude hit at over 7.0 and thousands of scientists were claiming it to be the most abnormal natural disasters in human history. But what followed was of the most critical disaster.

After the earthquake, other large earthquakes began occurring all across the globe. It began with the neighbouring countries: China, Russia, Tunisia, etc. . But it didn't take long until the monstrous shockwaves began spreading to countries on the complete other side of the world, even places like London.

A day later, the greatest depression began. The world was filled with mass amounts of unexplained flooding, heat waves – even mass spread of what seemed like long-gone diseases tainted the lands.

Nobody knew the true reason why this was happening. Nobody could explain all of this mess, except one man. And unsurprisingly, that one man was anything but anybody, and anything but normal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

"Please, mum! I'm begging you! Just let me go outside this one night, just this one night"

"Hiyori, I already told you about this. You can't just go wondering out on the street at times like this! You could get hurt!"

Hiyori felt helpless. "Mum, there isn't going to be another snowstorm within the 30 minutes of me walking down the street. I'm 17 years old for god's sake!"

Hiyori's mother's face darkened even further, almost frighteningly.

"You will not go outside of that door! Is that clear?"

Tears began to form in Hiyori's eyes as she heard the painful response, so much so that she couldn't face her mother anymore. She had to run to her room, where nobody else could see her or feel her presence.

After locking the world away, she sat and cried. Why was she so terrible at concealing her feelings? How was she ever going to act like an adult in these situations? She just wanted to check that Yato and Yukine were ok, that was all she asked for. How could she make her parents understand that?

Hours and hours passed as Hiyori sat in her bedroom, but she didn't waste any of the time given to her. As the sky outside blackened and her parents fell asleep, she crept down the creaky wooden stairs, grabbed an old torch and opened the front door.

She walked outside and observed the grim world around her. The snow had almost melted, but this world still made her entire body shiver. Hiyori only realised how slanted and ruined the houses on her street looked when she actually got the chance to observe them, and it was such a painful sight to see. Being one of the lucky ones who still had a sturdy home it was as if the fence gate to the rest of reality had finally been opened.

 _What am I thinking? I need to go and find Yato and Yukine right now!_

Hiyori ran down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. She searched and longed for that familiar scent she had always been attracted to. How she begged to find something familiar in this hellhole.

It took her about 20 minutes, but she had finally managed to find Yato and Yukine, hiding under a veranda beside a slanted building. As she ran towards them, she saw Yato's worried face glare at her in surprise.

"Hiyori, what the hell are you doing here?! You know how dangerous it is out!"

"I was looking for you, you idiot! How else was I supposed to know you were ok?" Hiyori shouted

"What are you talking about? Of course we're ok..", Yato's tone got a little less angry and a little more relieved, probably because he knew that Hiyori was safe.

Yukine's head poked out from behind him.

"Yukine! You're alright, thank god!" Hiyori ran towards him, but something stopped her.

"I'm sorry Hiyori.. I guess I'm a bit too cold right now.." .

Yukine's face was pale, extremely pale. It was obvious what was going on..

Yukine's lifeless body was failing and from more than just a little bit of the cold.


	3. Chapter 2

"Isn't there some way to help him?" Hiyori asked.

"No, i'm sorry. I guess some regalia can't handle these conditions for long, and Yukine doesn't seem to be any exception." . Yato looked over to him, his eyes showing disappointment.

"Oh my god, are you sure? I can take him back to my house. In fact, I could take both of you.." Hiyori supposed.

Suddenly, Yato felt a tiny tap on the back of his shoulder. Then more and more. As he looked up, he realised that it had began hailing. "Shoot.." he said under his breath.

"Oh dear. Well, it's only a little bit. Not to worry".

 _What is she saying? Once it starts hailing, she knows it's only going to get bigger and –_

Yato suddenly pulled Hiyori forward, as he saw a massive ball of hail falling from the sky. Hiyori's cheeks promptly flushed red as she got closer to Yato, before he walked backwards again and began shouting.

"What the hell Hiyori, that could've hit you on the head! This is why you shouldn't have gone outside!"

Hiyori showed an upset look. "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you.."

 _Worried about me? So much that she felt the need to come and look for me in a place like this?_ Yato felt strangely warm in this cold weather.

"Seriously, we're fine. I'm fine. Just go back home once the hail stops" Yukine quietly stated. "Yukine…", Hiyori sighed.

Hiyori was underneath the roof with both of them. The hail had slowly turned into heavy rain and the sky was pitch black. Hiyori glanced at Yato, who seemed to be staring off into the dark.

"Yato, are you okay?" He turned his head towards her, "Mm, I'm fine." . Something worried her about his response. It was too unnatural for someone as animated as him, usually anyway. "Are you sure?" she asked again.

"It's just.. the same as always."

Hiyori suddenly found herself staring in worry at him. She blinked frantically and tried to look at something else as he looked over at her, avoiding eye contact. "Well, I don't think anything is really the same anymore really. It hasn't been for a while anyway." she chuckled, showing a smile which Yato knew was obviously sarcastic. She found herself feeling heavy, as she realised how late it was.

"What about you?" Yato asked after a long pause. Hiyori tried smiling again, almost as if she felt happy that he asked.

"I'm fine. My parents have been keeping me in my house this entire time, but to be honest I hate not being able to see anyone. It's horrible to think that I'm one of the only people who can stay inside of a house this time.. I've always hated how overprotective my parents are. Why can't they just let me do what I want from time to time? It really irritates me…

Anyway, I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of thi-"

Hiyori suddenly felt Yato's head dropping on to her shoulder. She turned hers, her face blushing once again but this time continuously. A part of her wanted to shake him off, but another part of her felt strange, almost excited.

 _'Why… why is my heart beating so fast?'_


	4. Chapter 3

Yato woke up to the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. _'Wait… did I fall asleep?'_. He then remembered what happened the day before, that Hiyori had gone outside to find him and Yukine. Heck, did he feel happy about seeing her again. That was when Yato looked over to find Hiyori sleeping beside him. A spike of emotion filled him as he looked at her.

Hiyori's hair, cheeks and mouth looked so perfectly sculpted to him, so much so that he felt the urge to trace his finger over them. He held it back however, thinking he'd gone mad. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for it. _'What's wrong with me?'_

He stood up and went over to wake Yukine. If Hiyori was really going to help them, then they may as well leave now when it's calm outside.

A part of him felt very puzzled, and not just about how he woke up, but about what had happened to the world. He couldn't help but feel like there was another story to this, and that it wasn't just the result of climate change or the world going in on itself.

The other concern – where had all of the phantoms gone?

Once Yukine had woken up, it didn't take long for Hiyori to start doing so as well. They agreed to all set off as soon as possible, and so they did.

"I'm sure my mother would at least understand why I brought you guys in. I mean, she may be exceedingly annoying but she is a nurse and all" Hiyori announced as she began opening her front door.

"Hello?" she shouted, waiting for her parents to shout angrily at her "I'm sorry for worrying you!"

But nobody replied. Hiyori guided Yato and Yukine slowly into her house, when Yato quickly took Yukine up to her brother's old room which he knew was still there.

"I.. hope you don't mind that we have some extra guests. They just needed my help and I thought seeing as you were a doctor, you could maybe make some arrangements?" she shouted. But there was still no answer.

Suddenly, Hiyori's concern got to her. Where the hell were they? Where could they have gone within the last few hours?

She shouted for them across the entire house, running frantically around each room. Searching and searching through every corner of the household. She became more and more anxious, more and more scared for them.

She ran into her brother's room to find Yukine in the bed and Yato looking over him.

"Yato, it's my parents. They're gone. I can't find them anywhere!" she said shaking.


	5. Chapter 4

_'Hiyori's parents, where could they have gone? Why did they leave home knowing that their daughter would probably come running home?'_ Yato was thinking to himself. _'Oh wait, that's it. They were probably looking for her whilst she was with me. Damn it..'_

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry" Yato said. Hiyori was sitting across the table miserably whilst eating the small amount of food she took from her cupboard, but she shot up after I said that to her.

"What are you talking about? Of course this isn't your fault! I probably should have left a note or something, or taken you guys back here earlier. There's absolutely no reason why you should blame yourself for it.

 _'But there is..'_ . He was upset, seeing Hiyori down like this. If only there was a way to fix this all quickly. He decided to try and help with that.

"Look, your parents probably went outside looking for you. I'm sure they'll come back soon. There's no point in going out now"

"Coming back? In this weather? Where the hell would they be staying right now? What if..", tears began forming in her eyes as she shouted, "What if they never come back!?"

She looked up for a few seconds at Yato. He was upset as he saw the pain in her eyes, and trying to quickly think of something to do to help. But Hiyori cut his thoughts off as she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot.." . She ran upstairs, silently crying as Yato tried to follow her. "Wait! Please.." he shouted desparately. But she'd already locked herself in her room

Minutes and minutes passed as Yato felt more and more upset with himself. He could feel both Yukine's heart and his own heart aching and it got to the point where he thought he was going to be sick.

Hiyori was upset, and he felt like was all because of him. If he wasn't in that situation, Hiyori wouldn't have had to go out of her house to find them. She wasn't correct in not blaming him, but she was correct in the fact that her parents could be miles and miles away.

After about thirty minutes, he'd had enough. He needed to speak to her.

He knocked on the door. "Hiyori, please stop. I'm sure.."

 _'Shit, what do I say?!'_

"I'm sure they're not dead, or hurt. Your parents love you and I don't think they'd go out and get themselves killed like that. There's probably some sort of explanation.."

"Like what!?" she shouted back.

Yato legitimately struggled with what to say next. Out of all of the years Yato was alive, he'd never learnt what to do in these kinds of situations.

"Look, this is my fault. All of it is my fault, so if there's anyone who should do you a favour it's me." he said in a mildly serious tone, seeing as it was all he could think of.

He then heard a bit of shuffling as Hiyori opened the creaky door. Yato quickly observed her. She was still wearing the same jumper and trousers as before, but this time they had a bit of fur on them presumably from her pillows. He hair was messy and she'd smudged a bit of her makeup from her crying probably because she was lying down. But what most stood out to him was the fact that her eyes looked redder and tired.

Although, to Yato, she still looked beautiful.

"What do you mean this is your fault? Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for this mess!"

That was odd, he thought. The fact that she seemed so upset earlier made him think that she was going to be angry at him.

"To make it short – I'm going to help you no matter what. If your parents don't come back in the next few days, I will go out to find them!"

Hiyori's eyes suddenly shined for the first time in a while, as if she was overjoyed for him to say something like that.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

Hiyori placed Yukine's cup of green tea on the bedside counter. His condition seemed to have worsened over the past couple of hours as his temperature was rising.

"Yukine, how do you feel?" she asked whilst looking over him

"Not…. not much better" he said in a hoarse voice. She was almost certain that she could help in some way. Hiyori was studying medicine after all, and there must have been a way to at least make the situation a bit less worse.

"Well, where do you think it hurts the most?"

"I.. I don't know.." . It was obviously far too difficult for him to have a conversation in this state. Concerned, she turned on the fan and told him to fall asleep. She then walked outside of the room to find Yato in the hallway.

"Yato, please there must be something you can do. You're supposed to be the one who knows about this stuff. What's causing this?"

"I don't know" he said miserably

"How- how don't you know?"

"This has never happened before. Not in my entire life and, let me tell you that's saying something." , he lowered his voice, "Nothing in this world seems to be making sense any more, so it's no surprise that something is targeting Yukine."

Hiyori made herself determined. "I know nothing seems to be making sense, Yato but there's logic in everything, even at times like this so there's got to be a reason that Yukine, as a shinki, has reacted badly to all of this.

' _As a shinki..'_

The front door suddenly opened loudly.

"Hiyori! Somebody!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Holy – what is Kofuku doing here?!" Yato shouted.

"Yato! Please. It's Daikoku.. he's really sick!"

They looked at each other, both knowing what each other was thinking.

Yato looked through the crack of the door to see Kofuku lying over the bed looking at Daikoku. She looked worried sick..

He knew what was happening. There was only one explanation to all of this..

He confronted Hiyori downstairs, who was trying to make some more food with what was remaining.

"Hiyori I think… I think I might know what's happening."

She turned her head in the direction of Yato, curious.

"Tell me. I want to know."

They both sat down on the table and ate the remainder of rice that was left before he began speaking to her.

"I figured it out… earlier. I was thinking about what could have caused all of this destruction around the world, and whether or not it was some freaky coincidence a long time ago but what happened today made me realise that it must be something related to someone from the far shore." He paused for a moment and looked up at Hiyori from his plate.

"There's only one person I know who can create such a mess as long as he has the right equipment, and that person is my father.."

Hiyori looked shocked, and frankly disappointed.

"You mean.. Fujisaki did all of this? But.. why?"

Yato sighed and looked back down. "You really don't know what kind of a man he is, do you? Anyway, I'm sorry Hiyori but I have to go and see him. If there's anyone who can persuade him otherwise, it has to be me."

"No"

He looked up again as she said it sternly.

"I said no. You're not going out there." Hiyori raised her voice.

"But, Hiyori I'm the only one who can do this.. What's stopping me?"

"I'm stopping you. I don't care if you're a god who's obviously not ordinary and generic with me and I don't care if you know him. But I'm never going to let you enter the heart of that storm"

Yato was amazed at her words. Out of all of the things she'd ever said, this was the most absurd thing he'd heard.

"There's got to be some way to stop this, and if it's for the rest of the world then I'm not going to hesistate.."

"I don't care Yato! If he really is as dangerous as he says he is then there's no way you can stop him. I'd rather you'd be safe and stayed here with me!" she shouted.

"You're being ridiculous Hiyori, nothing's going to benefit from me staying here. Absolutely nothing. Give me this one chance to save you and everybody else.."

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" she said at the top of her lungs.

 _'She'd actually gone insane. She complains all the time about her parents being overprotective and look at her now. Since when did she have to control me like someone close to her?'_

That was when Yato had an idea.

"Okay.. I'll stay here." he said.

"Wait, really?," . Hiyori became confused as she begun to calm down.

"Yes, you're right I can't persuade him on my own.."

"Okay then Yato, uhm, you go upstairs.. It's getting late anyway." she said as she cleared up the plates.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

Hiyori was confused when Yato suddenly told her that he wasn't going to leave. It just seemed off, like he was hiding something from her. But a part of her reminded herself that he wouldn't lie to her, or at least it hoped that he wouldn't.

She walked up the stairs, making sure that everyone had fallen asleep. The analog clock in her bedroom said it was around 11:30pm and it was probably best for everyone to settle down at this time. She managed to get Kofuku to sleep on one of the spare mattresses downstairs. Kofuku seemed so upset about everything that happened recently, that Hiyori decided to give her a bit of a pep talk before going to her bedroom again.

Whilst laying on her mattress, Hiyori realised how quiet everything was. A part of it felt almost suspiciously quiet to her, considering all of the fiasco that had happened earlier.

Time passed and passed but she still hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She was mainly thinking about her parents and where they could have gone, which was probably the reason why. But another part of her was worried about Yato and the others as well. _Why has he been acting strangely recently?_ . She understood that everyone was upset with the world at the moment, but Yato was far from the high spirited person she knew him to be.

Eventually, she found herself closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep

"Please, mum! I'm begging you! Just let me go outside this one night, just this one night"

"Hiyori, I already told you about this. You can't just go wondering out on the street at times like this! You could get hurt!"

Hiyori felt helpless. "Mum, there isn't going to be another snowstorm within the 30 minutes of me walking down the street. I'm 17 years old for god's sake!"

Hiyori's mother's face darkened even further, almost frighteningly.

"You will not go outside of that door! Is that clear?"

Hiyori decided to stand up against her mother.

"You're never going to stop me!"

She opened the door and ran down the path, but she suddenly heard a thunderingly loud noise. She turned around, only to see her parents falling down a massive black hole.

"MUM! DAD!"

It was at that moment that Hiyori found herself screaming in her bedroom. Another nightmare.. She tried to calm herself down, hoping nobody heard.

"Hiyori, are you ok!?". It was Yato.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Was I really that loud? Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't apologise to me, I want to know if you're alright!"

"It was j-just a nightmare, don't worry about it."

Hiyori noticed the fear in Yato's ice blue eyes slowly melting away but he still looked tense.

"Do you.. do you mind if I ask what it was about?"

He came closer to her bed as Hiyori began to open up about her dream. She found herself telling him everything, about the conversation they were having and about the massive hole that sucked them away.

"Sorry, I overreacted. I should've known that it was just a dream from the start. I mean, I'd had that conversation already and there's no way they'd die like that. I'm so stupid…" . She looked away at the wall.

"You're not stupid at all! Anyone would react in that way in a nightmare, there's nothing wrong with you!" he quickly said.

Hiyori turned her head back to him. She took a moment as she looked right into his eyes. She wanted to stare at them for longer and longer because to her they looked stunning. She then noticed Yato's cheeks getting pinker as he looked away.

"A-Anyway, is there anything I can do.." he stuttered.

She thought about his request but she couldn't come up with a suitable answer, so she told herself to let whatever she truly wanted to spill out of her mouth

"Uhm, Yato..?"

"Yes?"

Hiyori became nervous suddenly. "Is it ok if you maybe stayed here, just for a few minutes?"

 _'What am I saying!?'_ she thought as she immediately regretted her decision and began to feel embarrassed.

"Okay, if it helps I guess.", Yato said as he blushed at the thought of it.

"Really?" Hiyori asked in confusion and embarrassment.

"Of course.. if it helps you I'd do anything", Yato said as he sat down about a metre away from the bed.

Those words shook Hiyori's heart like an earthquake. Why did she suddenly feel so nervous? Why did she suddenly panic? This was just normal so there didn't seem to be any reason for her to do such a thing. Even so, she felt so happy that he was staying with her despite all of this. Along with her anxiousness, she also felt so warm and joyful that he was around. His scent filled the entire room, making her more and more relaxed.

"Yato?" she whispered

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever leave me."

He smiled. "Of course"

Hiyori couldn't tell, but Yato felt so much pain when she said that.


	8. Chapter 7

_'Shoot, I overslept'_

Yato had just woken up finding himself in the exact same spot as he was when he was in Hiyori's room, unintentionally. He looked to his side to double check that she was still asleep before shooting up to go downstairs. He knew exactly what he had to do on this day, even if he didn't want to go.

He got his jacket on and his shoes, but it felt like he was forgetting something. He tried to remember what it was but it didn't come to his mind until he remembered what Hiyori said the night before.

 _"Please don't ever leave me."_

Those words made his heart ache more than it seemed to have ever had. He didn't want to leave her at all. If he had the choice, he would stay by her forever. But he knew deep down that this was the only way of stopping everything.

He decided to walk upstairs again to see everyone one last time. After all, this could be the last day that he was alive.

Kofuku and Daikoku were both fast asleep, in the same room in fact. He knew how much Kofuku cared for that guy, so it made perfect sense that she was so upset about it all.

Kofuku was one of the only people who helped Yato during the dark times, and Daikoku had equally helped with that. He wished that he could repay them somehow

 _'I really hope things get better for the both of them'_

He then checked on Yukine, who was obviously suffering a lot. Yato felt awful thinking of how sick he was getting, and he prayed that he would get better. After all, Yukine was his first blessed vessel and he cared so much about him in many ways.

Finally, he looked through the door of Hiyori's room. She was still asleep, facing the same direction as the door. He looked at her, for a while. Only when he was about to leave did he realise how much he loved the way her hair layed on top of her head. Only when he was about to lose everything did he realised how much he adored her personality, her positivity and the way he helped him so much into becoming who he was now. For a moment, he didn't care about anything else in the world but her. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her ever and yet he had no idea why he felt that way towards a human.

He leant over her bed one last time and with tears in his eyes, he kissed the top of her head.

It was the late morning, and Hiyori had woken up from a peacefully long sleep. She had remembered what Yato had done after she had a nightmare, and the way that he stayed by her side after she was scared. That made her happy more than anything.

She decided to get up and make something for everyone to eat, well, with the small amount of noodles she had left in the cupboards. It didn't take long for Kofuku to come down, wondering what going on. When Hiyori turned around, she noticed that she seemed so much dimmer than usual. No joyful smile, no – anything like what she was before.

"Oh, good morning.. Sorry I woke up a bit late, I was quite tired yesterday so.."

"No, don't worry about it",Kofuku responded as she pulled a fake smile, "I'm not so hungry anyway if you don't mind."

 _Not so hungry? She's barely eaten anything recently…_

"Kofuku, are you sure that you're alright spending all of your time up there?" Hiyori asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'd much rather stay with Daikoku right now than anything. I just.. I just don't want to leave him alone"

Hiyori noticed the atmosphere in the room getting tense as Kofuku turned her face away from her.

"Hiyorin.. I'm so sorry about all of this. I really shouldn't be relying on you throughout everything.."

"It's ok, I swear! You shouldn't worry about it"

She looked downwards.

 _I wonder why Yato hasn't come down yet.._

That was when Kofuku interrupted her thought.

"Hey Hiyorin, where did Yato go?"

She looked at her, initially in confusion and then in worry. "What are you talking about? He's probably still asleep.."

"Hiyorin.. I thought I heard a door open last night.. I thought maybe you or him were just going out for fresh air or something but.."

"What are talking about? Yato wouldn't go outside during this time, there wouldn't be any-"

It was at that moment that she suddenly pieced it altogether. What happened the day before, what he was planning on doing, the fact that Kofuku had heard the door open.

 _No, there's no way he could've.._

She ran upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She must've been wrong, she had to be wrong.

But when she opened the door to where he was sleeping, he wasn't there.

He wasn't anywhere.

 _You.._

 _You promised me that you wouldn't leave me!_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

"Oh, you finally decided to show up didn't you Yaboku?"

Yato looked his father in the eye, angrily. Both him and Nora were right in front of a massive crater. Most people would presume that this was just another occurrence of the storms, but Yato knew that him and his father weren't exactly 'most people'. What made it even more obvious was that the entire thing was alight with some sort of purple fire.

"You.. you did this.. You caused this entire thing?"

A smile appeared on what used to be Fujisaki's face.

"Why?!"

"Oh my word, seriously? After all of this time of you knowing how much I hate the people on this planet the only question you ask is 'Why'? You utter idiot. Then again, I should've known. You've always acted like a child Yaboku. Don't you understand how long I've been waiting for you to finally grow up ; and listen to me!?"

He glared back at him.

"You.. you MONSTER! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Yato shouted.

"And what are you going to do, kill me?". His father's tone changed from being playful to being serious as he walked up to Yato.

"This, Yaboku is my final step. This is going to be the end of this world as we know it, and I want you to be right beside me. You're going to sit and watch it happen because that's what you do best."

"Hiyorin, please! You can't go out there to find him!"

"But I have to! Yato's walked right into a death trap and I'm not letting him suffer the consequences!" Hiyori shouted sternly.

"Hiyori, please! He'll be fine on his own-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Kofuku looked unhappily at Hiyori as she shouted at her.

"Please, I'm-" . Hiyori began to look more and more like she was about to cry as she tried to calm herself down.

"I know he's so much stronger than me and I know he's a god and he's probably going to be fine but... I can't stand just sitting here waiting and not knowing what's going to happen to him. If there's anything I can do for Yato, even if I probably won't survive I want to help. I'm so sick of being that one girl, that one human who just stands around watching and seeing what happens without being any use. So please, even it kills me I want to help."

Kofuku looked in awe. What she'd just said amazed her so much. All of that dedication, that courage, that love felt like something even she couldn't express.

She smiled wistfully.

"Of course. I wouldn't be able to stop you anyway"


	10. Chapter 9

Hours and hours had passed as Yato had just sat there, with nothing to say and nothing to do. It seemed hopeless to him now. His father was finally going to be able to fulfil his dreams. The only question he had was..

"How?"

His father turned around to look at him, in surprise and in curiousity. "How are you even doing this? It doesn't make sense that nobody from up there has managed to stop you. How are you even doing all of this?"

He began to smile as Yato explained his question more. "Well you see, that's where the fun part comes in.."

"Of course, you're correct. There's no way that I would be able to get away with any of this if Amaterasu was watching over. But you see, that's part of the whole process." He turned towards the flaming mess behind him. "Izanami's brush, that's how I did it. Imagine being able to claim every single phantom in sight to do what ever you want them to do at whatever time. Well, for the past few months I have gone round collecting as many as possible all for this one moment. Of course, I didn't tame every single phantom on the planet at once, but those phantoms who I did manage to grab spread a single message to every single phantom they could find – to block heaven's viewpoint of the Earth and create as much havoc as possible."

Yato stared at him in shock. "But how the hell is it possible to lead every single phantom on Earth in such a short amount of time? Most of them aren't even yours!"

"OH MY GOD, DON'T YOU SEE IT? These phantoms are mine and they have always been **mine!** Do you really think that any of this is natural? To have to have Heaven send gods to kill these unwanted phantoms that control humanity? Those types of things have never been natural! I am the reason gods have had to travel down from heaven to do these types of things."

It suddenly all clicked together. His father, as always, was the reason that all of the disruption had happened. For his entire life, Yato had been manipulated into helping him stand here at this exact moment on this exact day. Even killing phantoms was just a waste of valuable time. He felt like nothing but a tool, a slave.

"Anyway, that's enough of the storytime. Nora, put him away" he enthused, as the shinki locked Yato into some tiny prison-like 'room' behind the rocky walls."

"I'm.. I'm going to kill you!"

"You know I would be the one to kill you first.."

Time passed and passed as Hiyori looked around the find Yato. She'd already walked miles, with the occasional break in some shelter when the hail came down but she couldn't sense him anywhere. His scent was completely gone, even in her phantom form.

Her breathing became heavier and heavier with each step.

 _'Where is..'_

 _'Where is he?'_

It was at that moment when she began to have the worst thoughts. What if he was cities away? What if he was hurt?

What if he was dead?

It was at that moment when tears began rolling down her eyes. She worried for him, more than she ever had worried in her life. All of those times that he made her smile and laugh, all of those memories that she refused to forget with him, all of that time that he was there for her just made things, so much.. more depressing.

She'd never felt that way about anyone so strongly before. To her, he was just perfect. So why.. why did he run away like that?

Suddenly, her legs collapsed on the floor, refusing to move no matter how hard she tried to make them do so. She ended up staying sat down there as she began to break down.

"YATO!" she cried in a strained voice. She couldn't stop. She couldn't do anything.

He wasn't anywhere..

It was at that moment that everything around her turned black


	11. Chapter 10

Hours and hours had passed and the conditions outdoors had only gotten worse, whilst Yato could do nothing but sit there and watch as the world began to fall apart. The only source of distraction being the occasional beams of light coming through cracks in the walls. How could something as bright as light be a sign of something so, so dark?

Suddenly, a combination of noises sounded as Yato looked up, only to see the one person that he despised the most at that point.

"Oh hey, thought I'd pop in.."

He immediately decided to look down again, refusing to accept the situation

"Aren't you going to respond?"

…

His father began walking slowly towards him.

"You know, I'd thought you'd be at least a bit more happy about this situation. After all, we are finally getting what we've always wanted as a family, am I right?"

 _'What_ _ **you've**_ _always wanted..'_ , Yato thought as he stayed silent.

"Come on now.. you could at least speak to me about it! This is the reason for our existence, aren't I right? After all of these years we finally get to reach our goals and –"

"- reach our goals?", Yato responded as his father looked in slight surprise.

"You think that this is what I've always wanted? You think that I was the type of god who wanted to kill every single living person on this planet? Well guess what.. I'm nothing like you want me to be! Nothing! I will never let you control who I am!"

It was at this point where Fujisaki turned around and gave him a death stare.

"You idiot, I made you so fucking do what I say"

[a/n : damn]

It was dark, incredibly dark. It almost gave her shivers as she woke up. For a moment, in her dreams, she imagined that everything was ok again. That nothing, not the storm and not the earthquakes had ever happened ; that life was just as it was before, but no. This was just another dark morning, or so she thought.

Because as soon as she looked around, she was not exactly in the place she expected to be. Apart from one circle of light everything was black. She then remembered what happened just before.

 _'Am I dead?'_

Suddenly, she heard something. Footsteps were echoing around the place she was in as she soon saw a dark figure walking from the light. At first, it was difficult to make out who it was, but it soon became more and more apparent as it came closer.

"Oh, good morning Hiyori. I hope you slept well.."


End file.
